1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to data transmission. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to data transmission for transaction processing in a networked environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computing, transaction processing is a type of information handling in which operations are divided into individual, indivisible, units of work called transactions. Each transaction must succeed or fail as a complete unit and cannot remain in an intermediate state. Transaction processing is designed to maintain a computer system, such as a database, in a consistent state, which is characterized by a notion that any interdependent operations in the system either all complete successfully or all cancel successfully. For example, a typical banking transaction that involves moving money from a customer savings account to a customer bank account is a single transaction to the bank, even though at least two separate operations are involved from a computing perspective. These operations include debiting of the savings account and crediting of the bank account. From this example, the operations in the transaction must either both succeed or both fail, to prevent an inconsistency in the bank database. Transaction processing allows multiple individual operations to be linked together automatically as a single, indivisible transaction. The transaction processing system ensures that either all operations in a transaction are completed without error, or that none of them are completed. If some of the operations are completed but errors occur when the others are attempted, the transaction processing system rolls back all of the operations of the transaction, including the successful ones, thereby erasing all traces of the transaction and restoring the system to a previous, consistent state. If all operations of a transaction are completed successfully, the transaction is committed by the system, and all changes to the database are made permanent.